Determine if oral administration of DNAJ peptides can diminish hypersensitivity to the antigen and lead to clinical improvement. Test the effects of oral peptide administration on mechanisms of t-cell recognition and reactivity to bacterial DNAJ and to assess the effect of oral peptide administration on clinical measurements of joint inflammation.